That's My Husband
by lunarstar07
Summary: OneShot AsuCaga 'Who's Athrun' She asked. 'That's my husband…'


Yet another random one shot by yours truly. This one didn't come out as well as I wanted it to be. I'll just get some facts right here first. All of them are of same age. Cagalli has a crush on Athrun and Kira and Lacus knows it. Cagalli is somehow rather _quiet_ in this fic. Not as hot tempered, outspoken, rough etc. This is written in Cagalli's POV. Inspired from my friends when we made up this little game. This story is actually based on a flashback, how cagalli got 'married' to athrun.

Disclaimer: If I did own GS/GSD, Cagalli and Athrun would be together now.

I present to you…. That's my husband.

———————————————————————

Unconsciously, I was scribbling Athrun's name all over a piece of paper. Mana came in and saw it.

"Who's Athrun?" She asked.

"That's my husband…"

_flashback_

We had a free period that day, because Ms Murrue was down with a flu. Me, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Shinn, Stellar, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka and Miriallia all sat in the garden under our favourite sakura tree, staring at Lacus' Haro roll around in the circle we made.

"This is boring" Yzak said, breaking the silence.

"For once I agree with you" Shiho continued.

"What do you mean _for once_?"

"Well, because 99.9 of the time you open that foul mouth of yours, nothing but crap actually comes out!"

Yzak stared at her angrily. Although they never admitted it, both of them were somehow fond of each other. Their conversations were always… _interesting_.

"How about this, let's play a game! A make-up family where all of us will be related to each other by… " Dearka suggested.

"Marriage?" Lacus finished it off for him.

Marriage?

I gulped. _Great Lacus. _Everyone seemed rather excited about it. So when Kira asked if I was okay about it, I plastered on a fake smile and told him I was fine. After much arguments, mostly regarding Yzak and Shiho, everything was put together and there we had it, Destiny Family. I liked the name, it somehow had a nice ring to it. So basically, everything would start off with two couples, Kira, Lacus, Shinn and Stellar. So while the two couples decided on the family tree, the rest of us sat there listening to Yzak and Shiho's _interesting _conversation. They were talking about cats and dogs.

"Cat are cunning and those freaky eyes scare me!" Yzak said.

"Dogs need walks" Shiho retorted.

"That is why you should get a dog, maybe walking will help you burn some of your fats!"

"NOW WHO ARE YOU CALLING FATS, YOU STUPID SCARECROW!"

"I'M NOT A SCARECROW, DAMMIT!"

"O YA? YOU'RE SO SKINNY, WHEN THE WIND BLOWS YOU'LL PROBABLY FLY AWAY!"

So this went on and on and on. Interesting huh? Thought so. Luckily, the four of them came back and announced everything.

Basically, Kira and Lacus' 'children' would be Athrun, Shiho and Miriallia. Because they were more on the calm and quiet side… maybe with the exception of Shiho.

Shinn and Stellar's 'children' would be Me, Yzak and Dearka.

"What the? I wouldn't want to be related to Dearka in any way!" Yzak said angrily.

I sighed. Why me? Stuck in between two idiots. The 'marriage' part was next. I sure _couldn't_ wait.

Miriallia was 'married' to Dearka. She seemed unaffected, after all, Dearka had been following her around like a puppy the past few months.

Shiho was 'married' to Yzak. Poor Kira, Lacus, Shinn and Stellar, they sure had a hard time.

Me and Athrun were left. I swore I would have gone up and strangled them. Was my crush on him _that_ obvious? I hope not. Before I could retort, the bell rang. We were all heading in different directions. I muttered a curse as I headed to the chemistry lab.

———————————————————————

Nowadays, we don't usually bring this family thing up. Occasionally, I disturb Yzak by calling him my little 'brother' and Shiho my 'sister-in-law'. Sometimes, we would have 'family gatherings'. At times, Athrun would even jokingly call me this 'wife'. Although I don't admit it.

I'm happy Athrun is my husband.

———————————————————————

I finally conclude, That's my husband. I _might _write a sequel. I don't know. What do you think? Should i? Just leave a review. And no flames please! As of for now, This story is _Completed_. It all depends on you readers, because it would be meaningless to continue a story if no one read it right:D I had lots of fun writing the parts when Yzak and Shiho were fighting -

_- lunarstar07 _


End file.
